Where Is My Fairy-Tale?
by Felidae
Summary: V/B get together songfic: Bulma wonders why her life isn't as perfect as in the fairy-tales she uses to read. And she wants to know how she can find her prince...And what?! Vegeta writes a fake letter to...WHOM? Includes big V/B fight!


cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Song: "Cinderella" from Sweetbox

Personal Note: Hi! I know, I should finish my chaptered fic before I start a new one. But I just had to write this! It's with my all time favourite couple Veggie and Bulma!

**Where Is My Fairy-Tale?**

_Cinderella are you really that happy?   
Cinderella are you really that lucky?   
I wanna know is your life like you dream? _

Bulma closed the book she had just read and sighed. Some people may call her childish but she still loved to read fairy-tales. Since she hasn't had a boyfriend she often wished herself into a dreamworld where she was Cinderella and was married to the handsome prince that found her glass shoe. But much more than all this fairy-tales she wanted love, real love, the right man for her. She wanted to marry the right guy and she wanted children and she wanted to be happy. *I had a couple of boyfriends after Yamcha. But no one was the right one for me.*

_Here I am, trying to find my way,   
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.   
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,   
where's my happy ever after all?_

Bulma wondered how many guys she had to date to finally find her man. She letted out a big sigh and said depressed:"I think I get to old for this." Just then Vegeta entered the room. She looked at him sad and with a whiny voice she continued "Vegeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaa?" ~puppydog eyes~ "You are a guy, tell me that I'm beautiful!" He gave her a funny look and then he smirked his cold smirk. "Onna, you're the ugliest human I've ever seen. I'm surpised you dated so many stupid earthlings after that baka human left you. Kh!" He crossed his arms.

"He didn't left ME I left HIM! I HATE YAMCHA! And you are such a pain in the ass, you know! You could be nice to me just for once!" She gritted her teeth.

He should kill her instantly for what she had just said but he had a much better idea for a good payback so he just said:"Baka onna!" *Oh I know something where you get really pissed I get my fun out of*

_Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break,   
and no once ever helped this damsel in the stress,   
the hell it is, I'm not gonna waste more time,   
I won't wait and fight, prince show me! _

Bulma sat in front of the TV. "Boring" ~zap~ "Boring" ~zap~ "Boring" She turned it off annoyed. *I think I'll go to bed.* She yawned, stretched and got up. Just as she headed upstairs the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She went to the front door and opened it. There stood Yamcha!

"Uh hi Yamcha, what are .... ugh" Yamcha took one step towards and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Bulma-chan, of course I forgive you. We can be together again. I didn't know it. You should've told me. We can work everything out together. Believe me, love!" 

Bulma was frozen solid for amoment, totally confused about what just happened. Then she broke free of his embrace. "Yamcha what the hell are you talking about?!" He gave her a puzzled look. "Well, you wrote me this letter and..." "Which letter?! Show me this _letter_!" So he handed it to her. She read it aloud:

#Dear Yamcha-chan! Please forgive me I was so wrong about our relationship. We shouldn't have broken up in the first place. It was just that I had a crush on Vegeta, but he is the Saiyan no ouji and I'm just a pathetic human. Though I will never be able to stop thinking of him I can't be with him. He's just too good for me. But Yamcha, you and me, we are made fo each other. Everything that went wrong in our relationship was my fault. I so want you back. I love you! Yours Bulma-chan#

Bulmas eyes widened. "I...I didn't write this" Yamcha looked at her oddly and then asked "And just who wrote it then?"

Suddenly they heard somebody laugh. They turned around to see Vegeta standing at the other end of the room and laughing. He calmed down a bit and smirked but still coudn't stop snickering. Bulma narrowed her now eyes which where burning with anger now.

"Yamcha, get away" She said it in a a very calm and low voice, not like her usual high chat-voice.

"B-But babe, he fooled me too. I came all the way to..."

"I said" she repeated even more calmly "Get out." All the time during this she only stared at Vegeta and not even looked a bit at Yamcha.

Bulma waited till she heard Yamcha's car and then clenched her fists. "How could you..." Her voice was ever so threatening. He gave her an amused smirk. "What onna? You said I should do something nice for you. I helped you to get you your weak human mate back. I really don't know why you are pissed now." He smirked evilly and crossed his arms, waiting for her reaction. And so she exploded...

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I'M PISSED YOU BASTARD SAIYAJIN!!!" She even growled a bit which kinda impressed Vegeta.

"Calm down onna" he said in his low voice "That's just what you get for insulting me like you did."

"Oh you don't like being insulted? WELL POOR YOU!" She almost spitted out the last three words. He hmphed. But she wasn't finished yet. "And to this letter of yours!" "Do you like it onna?" he asked calculating.

"Oh Vegeta dear, how nice from you to ask. OF COURSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT!!! AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! AND YOU ARE NOT TOO GOOD FOR ME I'M TOO GOOD FOR YOU!"

"In your DREAMS, onna! Did you think I haven't noticed you staring at me when I'm training?" She blushed slightly and he smirked satisfied.

"And did you think I haven't noticed you were staring at me when I'm wearing my favourite red dress?" She looked at him satisfied.

"Kh! You are fool if you think that I'm attracted to you in any way!"

"Same goes for me!"

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say now. Bulma broke the silence. "Wait a minute. You insulted me today too" "What?!" "Yes, you called me _the ugliest human you've ever seen_!" "I just said the truth" "Why you..."

She grabbed the book that lay on the table next to her and throwed it at him. He cought it easily with one hand. He turned it around and read the titel aloud "Hmmm...'Cinderella - A Fairy-Tale'. What's a fairy-tale?"

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,   
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,   
I wanna know where is my happy end?   
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,   
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,   
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale? _

So she explained to him what a fairy-tale was and of course he said that Saiya-jins don't read stupid fairy-tales. They didn't continue argueing afterwards they just went to bed. But both found that they couldn't sleep. Their arguement had totally heated them up.

Bulma had to confess that she liked the fighting and that she had a little.... or major crush on him. *Oh god Bulma are you falling in love with his highness* she giggled silently. But why not, he was very attractive and she truly believed that there was a good heart under this enormous ice-shield of his. *Actually* she thought with a sly grin *Why not. I usually get what I want. Let the games begin. Bulmas seduction! Yeah!* So she went to his room

What Bulma didn't know, Vegeta had similar thoughts in his own room. *That onna is really pretty when she's pissed. Maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad to start something with her*. So he went to her room.

Guess what, they met in the hallway.

_I wanna know where is my happy end?_

They looked at each other in surprise and both said at the same time "What are you doing here?" Now both were speechless.

_I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

*Com'n Bulma* she thought *Show him that you want him. I'm so absolutely sure he wants me too so what could happen worst?* So she stepped closer to him and said in a very seducive voice "Vegeta, tell me,..." *Say it! Dare it!* she thought.

*Go onna, say that you want me* he thought, hiding an amused smile.

"Tell me, have you ever had a human woman as a mate?" She told him in no uncertain terms that she wanted him. 

He stepped closer to her, their faces only millimetres apart. "No" his voice was ever so deep and sexy "But maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea"

She smiled at him and blushed. No more words were needed as he put his arms around her and they kissed.

_...my fairy-tale..._

--------------------------------------

AN: I just love funny romance ones! *sigh* And YES I know that there is OOCness. Live with it!


End file.
